


Тяжелый

by Domenick, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Sex, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domenick/pseuds/Domenick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Тяжелый

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/745962215185580094/790872826957004820/ZZpN7NFUNqw.jpg)


End file.
